wartorn3edfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Magic
Abilities Devotee of Shadow Increase Defense by 2 and gain Hastened Magic. Prerequisite: One tier-2 Shadow Magic spell Dark of Eternal Night Increase Defense by 3 and gain Stealth. You may roll Stealth with Mysticism instead of Finesse. Prerequisite: Devotee of Shadow and one tier-3 Shadow Magic spell Tier 1 Blind Cost: 1/4 Range: 5 Effect: The target becomes stunned until end of round. If the target is already stunned, you may pay 3 TP and roll Mysticism against their Will. If you win, reduce their rolls by an additional 5 and their defense by an additional 2 until end of round. Silence Cost: 2/4 Range: 5 Effect: The target is silenced until end of round. If this would reduce their mana draw by 10 or more, you must roll Mysticism against their Will. If you do not win, this spell does not take effect. Fear Cost: 4/3 Range: 8 Effect: Roll Mysticism against the target's Will. If you win, they become afflicted by fear for their next turn, and they suffer damage equal to the difference between your rolls. Creeping Shadow Cost: 0/3 (Committed) Effect: While you commit the cost of this spell, decrease all other characters' notice rolls made within 20 feet of your person by 3. Tier 2 Nightfall Cost: 5/6 Delay: 5 Effect: All non-Magical attack rolls and other characters' notice rolls made for the remainder of the combat are reduced by 4. Increase all rolls made with Shadow Magic spells by 2. Devour Magic Cost: 4/7 Effect: If you would be affected by a spell, you may cast this spell as a reaction. Roll Mysticism against the caster's. If you win, negate the effects of the spell and gain HP equal to the mana that caster paid for it. Torment Cost: 5/5 Range: Sight Delay: 5 Effect: This spell may have any number of targets. Roll a magical attack against all targets. For the purposes of this attack, each target adds their weapon attack modifier (one, of their choice) and their mana draw to their defense, and subtracts the amount of HP they are currently missing. Each target suffers damage equal to the amount by which your roll overcomes their defense. Whispers From Shadow Cost: 0/8 (Committed) While you commit the cost of this spell, you may maintain vocal contact with any individual who was present when you first cast the spell. Characters around the target cannot hear you, though you can hear anything the target hears. Furthermore, while this spell is active, you may add your Mysticism to any social rolls against the target. Tier 3 Shadowport Cost: X/X (X must be at least 1) Effect: Teleport up to 2X spaces (ignoring terrain, though you must end the teleport on a surface that you can stand on). Furthermore, until your next turn, you may not be targeted nor affected by attacks or effects that you do not control. Mind Flay Cost: 7/X Range: 2 Delay: 10 Damage: X Effect: Reduce the target's maximum TP by X for the remainder of the combat. This always hits all targets. Soul's Betrayal Cost: 10/12 Range: Sight Delay: 10 Damage: 5 Effect: Roll a magical attack against all characters in the combat, and increase your roll by 5. For each target, if you win, the target becomes stunned, afflicted by fear, and reduces their mana draw to 0 until end of round. Category:Magic Schools